The Beginning
by TheLumpdumper
Summary: Here's a story about an inkling. This inkling was never particularly lucky, Not really too out of the norm, except for his tentacles and eyes, which caused him to never really make many friends, so he treats the ones he has well, and now he's made another friend - another inkling who just happens to be the girl of his dreams. First try at a serious story. It sucks. I know. I tried.


"Well, time to figure out the nature of this problem," A gradient Lime tentacled Inkling said to his buddies, getting ready to walk out of the door of their workshop while pondering about if his music career is ever going to go anywhere. 'I wonder, what would it take to become famous? I can handle a charger pretty well, but that doesn't matter, since I suck at hitting anything moving." the boy thought to himself coming upon a colorful studio, and realized where he was. The Inkopolis news broadcast was 2 hours ago, so they must have had some Technical Difficulties, "well, time to see what the problem actually is," The Inkling boy was walking by, when he noticed around 27 inklings bombarding him with questions like "How did you get in?", and "Are you dating one of them?". Annoyed, he said "No, and No, I'm just here to fix something," and meandered over to find the broken camera, but none of them seemed damaged. 'Hmm., must be a software issue,' the repairman thought to himself while testing all the cameras, and figuring out that one of them wasn't saving. Looking on the side, he noticed the memory card wasn't all the way in, pressing it in, and going to go collect his pay.

After he left the room, and went to collect his payment, the manager asked him to go see Callie and Marie in their office. Proceeding to walk over to the door, he knocked on the door after taking a drink from his water bottle. Upon hearing Marie tell him to come in, he opened the door and walked in.

"Hello. I've fixed your camera," The ink boy said.

"Great! What was the problem?" Came Marie's response, and the ink boy responded by saying that whoever called him didn't check to see if they had a memory card in.

"Well, I'll be on my way, now," the ink boy said walking out of the studio.

Around halfway to his house, he encountered some of his friends walking over to the turf war lobby.

"Hey Marc, remind me why you don't like turf wars again? I never really saw a reason for you not to like them," one of his friends said, which warranted marc to simply say that Unless he can use a charger, he isn't going to try, because moving isn't something he likes to do. They proceeded to invite Marc to play a few Turf War rounds with them, and he goes to go get his E-Litre 3K (That he got to display in his truck), super jumping to his apartment building.

After grabbing his Charger, and super jumping back to the group, the group of 3 arrive at the lobby, and picked Turf war. Fast-Forward around an hour later, they tally up their scores, finding out that marc, the one who only played to humor his friends, had the most "Splats", making his KDR 37-9 for the session. With no losses on his record, he reaches level 24.

Noticing Cap'n Cuttlefish off to the side peeking his head out of a grate, he goes to investigate, but soon finds himself confused when the old Inkling isn't there. Shrugging it off, he walks off.

So, Here's a problem. He's got a call in 15 minutes, and like always, he'd rather be doing something else. Well, also like always, it's time to get the information together, and get out of here.

 _About an hour later…_

"Alright, how much are you payin' me for that?" Marc asked the woman at the desk, and was simply handed an envelope with 10,000 G inside. Walking off with his pay, he went off to practice his voice. Now, Surely, being a dude, you'd think that he couldn't reach any high notes, but surprisingly, his singing voice can go around as high as any female could.

* * *

 _10 Minutes Later…_

A couple of his friends noticed that he was singing to himself through the walls. Upon walking in, one of his friends noticed that his voice was going rather high, for a male. Noticing this, his friend tells him that he was listening, and that "he should try to sing 'Tide goes Out'," and his other friends agree, and so he does. After finishing up, he has his friends ask how it is that he was able to sing like that, and the half-lidded inkling boy simply says, "Practice."

After a brief conversation, he tells his friends to leave his house for now, because he's getting ready to go sleep for a bit. Not understanding how someone with a talent like that can be so lazy, they shrug it off. The lime inkling decides to just flop down on his bed, and he passes out.

* * *

 _13 hours pass…_

Waking up, marc decided to check his phone to see if he missed any calls, and, thinking about it for a few minutes, is amazed to realize that he's probably currently one of the only inklings to never shift into a squid form, whether it be when working under the guise of "Agent 4"- which led to him having to use some… creative tactics to get around, or it being during a turf war, because well, he doesn't need to move much with a scoped weapon.

Checking his clock, he notices it's now 9:38 AM, checking his texts, he notices a text from his friend mike stating that he's got a date in an hour with an inkling that has a similar appearance to him, from 35 Minutes ago. Rushing into the shower, He realizes that his friend might have found a way to get him a date with someone famous, at least if his hypothesis is right, and that generally the only inklings aside from him and a few others with multicolor tentacles would be the Squid Sisters. Wondering if he's right, he hops into the shower, cleans himself up, and dries off.

After drying off, he goes to go find his suit, which, suitable for his main color, is green. He puts on the white shirt, and puts on his green suit jacket and pants. He then grabs his wallet, and his apartment keys, and his phone.

"Hey, Julian!" He asks his friend.

"Yeah?", Came a quick response.

"I'm going to need to know where the restaurant is, now," He texts his friend back.

In response, Julian gives Marc the address, with the text "It's at 17 East Inkton Street."

"Alright, Thanks!" He said and put away the phone.

It took Marc around 17 Minutes to get there, and immediately notices an inkling with multi-colored tentacles, like his. Heading over, he remembers his Hat, and puts it on.

"Hey! Judging by the fact that you're the only other one here with multiple colors, I'm going to assume you're the person I was supposed to meet?", Marc asks the girl sitting at their table.

"Probably, You are the only other person here with multi-colored tentacles, after all," she said.

"So, what's a famous squid such as yourself doing out here?", Marc asked, Recognizing the girl's voice as Marie, from when he was working as agent 4.

"Octo valley got lonely, and I don't really have anything to do, aside from singing, so I figured I might as well go out to see if anybody would actually want to be with me."

"You know, most people tend to prefer Callie over me, is that the same for you?" She asked him.

"Actually, no. I honestly think she's just way too energetic for me. My idea of a romantic date? Sitting at home playing video games with my significant other. I've often been called the king of laziness, because snipers don't need to move much, so I use scopes."

"Really? I'm amazed... I actually managed to find someone else who thinks like that!"

"So, what are you going to order? I'm eyeing the Catfish burger and Fries, with 2 Crabbie Cakes." Marc asks.

"I was going to go for the same! Generally, I don't tend to get to eat nice, so I like to go for what tastes good, not what looks good."

"After this want to head over to my house for an hour or 2? I got the newest Splat Tim the other day, and haven't started yet."

"Sure," She says finishing eating.

* * *

 _About an hour later_

"Chapter 1 Was really good, I think we should play Chapter 2 At some point!" She says, while handing him a slip of paper, and telling him to read it.

Obliging, He notices that he was given a phone number. She tells him to call her so that she can put him down in her contacts list.

After they add each other's phone numbers to their contacts, they shake hands before she leaves to apartment, to go attend to her own work. Afterwards, he sends Julian a text message saying that he 'didn't tell him that he was going out on a date with Marie.'

"Well, It's simple, really! I just didn't know!" Came a reply about 5 minutes later.

"Wow."

"Well, I'm going to go now"

He says as he gets ready to go work on a project for a few hours, then go to bed.

 **{A/N}**

 **Woo. First chapter of my first real story here. Well, That's about all I have to say, aside from a bio of Marc.**

 **Main Color: White, with green tips, and specks.**

 **Eyes: A Bluish color, With a golden + in the middle.**

 **Ink Color: Green**

 **Gender: Well, Male. Duh.**

 **Clothing: A custom made suit, for formal occasions, and a blank tee, and sandals for lounging. Also tends to wear a black robe when on missions.**

 **Favorite Weapon(s): Any charger.**

 **Personality: Lazy.**

 **Nicknames: Has been called the Salt King before, Agent 4 when in Octo Canyon.**


End file.
